LOST ASH Show x Sai Happy Birthday !
by Ghost Author -ex rayxruu
Summary: pair baru di fandom LOSH ASH!


**Title : Happy Birthday!**

**Author : Ghost Author**

**Pairing : Show x Sai LOST ASH **

**Rating : PG**

**Genre : Romance, drama**

**Disclaimer : This is a work of fiction and nothing here is intended to suggest any truth or intended to infringe any copyright claimed.**

**Warning : FLAT! don't like, don't read**

**A/N : hohoho~ pair baru dengan cerita yang sederhana.. happy reading and commenting~ ^^**

**.**

**.**

**29 Februari**

Tangan kecil itu menancapkan lilin terakhirnya di kue tart putih berukuran kecil. Sambil tersenyum kecut, ia memandangi kue tart dengan 8 lilin bewarna-warni yang menancap rapi di pinggiran kue. Beralih mengambil sebuah korek, ia menyalakan kesepuluh lilin itu hingga membuat ruang makan yang berukuran sedang itu menjadi lebih terang. Tersenyum pahit, kedua tangannya ia telangkupkan didepan wajah sambil memejamkan mata, memanjatkan doa yang sama dengan 4 tahun yang lalu. "Happy Birthday, Show-chan" kalimat pendek ia ucapkan sebelum meniup habis kedelapan lilinnya, sendirian.

.

.

"are? majide?"

"sttt! urusai na—hontou dayo!" Daiki meletakkan telunjukdi mulutnya, memberikan kode kepada Sai untuk memelankan suaranya. Sai menutupi mulutnya dengan tangannya sembari menunduk saat seisi kelas menatapnya aneh.

"go-gomen.. gomen.." Sai menelangkupkan kedua tangannya didepan wajahnya. Daiki hanya mendengus, "omae wa baka! sudah berapa lama kau pacaran dengan Show hah?"

Show mengeryitkan dahinya, "2 tahun.." jawab Sai polos.

"nah.. kenapa masih juga tidak tahu kapan ulang tahun Show?"

"err—dia selalu bilang tidak sedang merayakan ulang tahunnya—"

"geez—itu karena tanggal 29 Februari hanya terjadi 4 tahun sekali" kata Daiki sambil menoyor pelan kepala Sai.

"ja-jadi tahun ini?"

Daiki mengangguk, "Show akan merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke 20, tapi jangan bilang kalau aku yang memberitahumu.."

"eh? nande?"

Daiki hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya lemah, "sejak dulu dia memang tidak suka.."

"**ohayouuuuu!"**

Sai dan Daiki terlonjak ditempat duduknya saat punggung keduanya ditepuk keras dari belakang, bersama teriakan yang cukup memekakkan di pagi hari. Sementara si biang keladi malah tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil mendudukkan dirinya dideretan tepat didepan Sai dan Daiki.

"nani? nani? kalian sedang bergosip apa?"

Daiki memutar kedua bola matanya malas, sementara Sai mengusap-usap dadanya pelan, meredam degup jantung yang masih cepat.

"Show.. hentikan kebiasanmu membuat onar dikelas—" kata Daiki sembari beranjak meninggalkan tempat duduknya.

"oi.. mau kemana?" tanya Show

"toilet.." balas Daiki tanpa menoleh sembari berjalan keluar kelas.

Show hanya mendengus, lalu tatapannya beralih kepada Sai yang tertunduk di kursi.

"Sai-chan.. ohayou!" sapa Show lembut sembari mengusap helaian blonde rambut Show.

"ah—Ohayou Show-kun.."

"doushita?"

"eh? betsuni—" jawab Sai sembari memaksakan senyumannya

.

"nee Show-kun"

"eh? Doushita?" Show menoleh saat Sai berhenti ditengah jalan dan memanggilnya.

"apa kamu menginginkan sesuatu?" tanya Sai pelan

"sesuatu?"

"ma—maksudku barang atau apapun yang ingin kau beli.." Sai buru-buru menjelaskan maksudnya. Show hanya mengerutkan dahinya, dan mengingat-ingat sesuatu. "sepertinya tidak ada—" jawab Show sambil tersenyum.

"tidak ada satupun?"

"hmm… mungkin.. ah… ada!"

"eh? nani.. nani?" tanya Sai antusias sambil berjalan mendekati Show

"itu.. aku ingin membeli gitar baru yang ku lihat minggu kemarin.." jawab Show lalu beranjak berjalan lagi, "Sai—ikkou!"

"ha-hai!" Sai segera menyusul Show yang telah mendahuluinya. 'ma—itu terlalu mahal..' runtuk Sai dalam hatinya.

.

"gitar?" tanya Daiki sembari menutup flip ponselnya saat Sai bercerita tentang rencana memberikan kado ulang tahun untuk Show. Sai mengangguk mantap namun sedetik kemudian ia tertunduk lesu sambil menghela nafas berat.

"itu mahal kan?" tanya Daiki lagi, Sai lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk lemah.

"nee Daiki, menurutmu aku harus bekerja apa agar bisa mendapatkan uang banyak?" tanya Sai menggeser duduknya lebih merapat kearah Daiki.

"he? mana ada.." jawab Daiki malas sembari sibuk mengeluarkan buku-bukunya.

"satupun?"

Daiki menghela nafas panjang lalu menoleh kearah Sai. Daiki mengamati Sai dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, lalu tersenyum kecil.

"oi.. apa yang kau lihat hah?" Sai spontan menutupi tubuh dengan kedua tangannya. Sementara Daiki masih tersenyum lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Sai, "aku tahu pekerjaan yang bisa menghasilkann uang yang banyak, dan itu cocok untukmu—" bisik Daiki pelan.

"ap-apa?" tanya Sai terbata sambil menjauhkan dirinya dari Daiki hanya kini malah terkikik geli.

"menjadi bintang AV" jawab Daiki santai. Sai spontan membuka matanya lebar, 'HAAAH?"

.

.

**Februari**

Show menyobek lembaran kalender terakhir di bulan Januari. Menatap kosong kertas bertuliskan 1 Februari yang kini terpampang di hadapannya. Ia menghela nafas berat "akhirnya datang lagi.." ucap Show lirih lalu beranjak keluar meninggalkan kamarnya.

.

"eh?"

"gomen Show-kun.. jaa naa—" Sai menundukkan tubuhnya cepat lalu berlari meninggalkan Show yang masih ingin bertanya lebih banyak. Namun si blonde terlanjur berlari jauh keluar dari halaman kampus.

"apa-apaan dia!" Show menendang kerikil kecil didepannya kasar.

"oi.. ada apa?" tanya Daiki, yang telah berdiri dibelakang Show tiba-tiba.

"akhir-akhir ini Sai sulit sekali diajak bicara… dia selalu pulang cepat setelah kuliah.." keluh Show

"hoo.. dia benar-benar serius…" gumam Daiki lirih

"eh? apanya?"

"aah—iie.. iie.." Daiki hanya tersenyum sambil menepuk pundak Show pelan.

.

"arigatougozaimasu—!" Sai membungkukkan badan saat pemilik resto itu keluar lalu mengangguk sekilas kearah Sai. Sai menghela nafas dan berbalik mengunci pintu resto dan mendapati Daiki tengah bersandar di dekat pintu keluar resto tempatnya bekerja.

"yo! otsukare!" Daiki melempar pelan sebotol minuman dingin dan dengan sigap Sai menangkapnya, lalu tersenyum, "otsukare".

"kau benar-benar bekerja ya ternyata…" komentar Daiki saat Sai selesai mengunci pintu resto lalu mereka berjalan beriringan menyusuri jalanan Shibuya yang mulai lengang. Sai hanya tertawa kecil lalu meneguk minumannya.

"Show mulai curiga…" kata Daiki datar sembari menatap lurus jalanan didepannya. Sai terdiam lalu berhenti berjalan, membuat Daiki menoleh dan menunggunya.

"bisa kau rahasiakan ini lebih lama? Aku belum cukup punya uang.." pinta Sai, memasang wajah memelasnya. Daiki hanya memutar kedua matanya, "waktunya tinggal seminggu.." kata Daiki mengingatkan.

.

Show memutar kenop pintu apartemennya lalu melepas kedua sepatunya. Berjalan gontai menuju ruang tamu lalu menyalakan lampu. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya kasar ke sofa dan menatap langit-langit atap apartemennya.

Tak berselang lama, ponselnya berdering. Dengan malas Show merogoh benda persegi itu dari saku mantelnya dan melihat siapa yang menelfon. Show membuka matanya lebar dan spontan menegakkan tubuhnya. Dengan ragu, jarinya menyentuh layar ponselnya, memutuskan untuk menerima panggilan masuk itu.

"ha-hai…"

_["Show—chan…"]_

"hai.." jawab ragu

_["aku pulang…"]_

Show terdiam…

.

.

**29 Februari**

"Ohayou…" sapa Daiki santai saat memasuki kelasnya. Dilihatnya Sai telah duduk manis ditempat biasanya. Daiki mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari sosok Show yang sepertinya belum datang. Sai menoleh kearahnya lalu tersenyum.

"Show belum datang?" tanya Daiki setelah meletakkan tas dibangkunya. Sai hanya menggeleng lemah.

"kau sudah belikan hadiahnya?" tanya Daiki lagi, Sai mengangguk lalu menatap lurus bangku kosong disebelahnya

.

"apa maumu?" tanya Show malas, menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa, enggan menatap wanita setengah baya yang duduk tepat didepannya. Wanita itu hanya tersenyum kecil.

"kau tidak berubah, Show.." komentar wanita itu

"untuk apa aku berubah!" balas Show cepat, melirik sinis wanita didepannya.

"ikutlah aku ke Jerman.." pinta wanita itu lirih, membuat Show menegakkan tubuhnya

"hah?"

"ikutlah denganku, Show.." pinta wanita itu lagi

"apa maksudmu?"

"kau tahu, aku sudah semakin tua. Sementara bisnis semakin pesat berkembang. Suatu saat aku harus berhenti dan menyerahkan semuanya untukmu, kalau tidak bisnisku akan hancur.."

Show tersenyum sinis dan kembali acuh. Menatap lurus keluar jendela. "kenapa harus aku? Kau masih punya anak yang lain.."

"kau anakku satu-satunya.. kenapa berbicara seperti itu?" tanya wanita itu tak mengerti

"oh.. kau masih menganggapku anakmu.. syukurlah.." cibir Show

"SHOW!" wanita itu setengah berteriak saat mendengar jawaban dari puteranya.

"apa? apa aku salah berkata seperti itu, hah?" balas Show emosi, menatap tajam lawan bicaranya.

"jaga ucapanmu! aku ini ibumu! aku yang mengandung dan membesarkanmu!"

"mengandungku? omong kosong!" Show berdiri dan beranjak pergi keluar sebelum tangannya ditahan.

"Show..?" wanita itu memohon, memanggil namanya lirih sembari mengeratkan pegangannya.

"kalau kau benar-benar mengandungku…" kata Show pelan, "setidaknya kau ingat kapan aku lahir.." lanjut Show tanpa menoleh, melepas pegangan ditangannya dan pergi meninggalkan ibunya yang terdiam.

.

Show berhenti melangkah saat mendapati dirinya telah berada di dipinggir danau buatan yang sengaja dibangun disebuah taman bermain yang luas. Dinginnya malam membuatnya merapatkan mantel hitamnya lalu menyimpan kedua tangannya di saku mantel. Show menghembuskan nafasnya berat, menciptakan gumpalan asap dingin yang keluar dari mulutnya. Memandangi hamparan kelap-kelip lampu taman yang terpantul pada air danau.

"Show!"

Show melebarkan matanya saat sayup mendengar suara yang begitu ia kenal memanggil namanya. Show tersenyum kecut, "hah.. bahkan disaat seperti ini aku masih bisa berimajinasi tentang Sai.." gumam Show pelan.

"Show! Show!"

Suara itu terdengar semakin jelas ditelinga Show, seolah nyata. Dengan ragu Show berbalik dan mendapati Sai melambaikan kedua tangannya dari kejauhan. Show terdiam ditempatnya, sampai Sai berjalan cepat menyusulnya.

"ternyata kau disini.." kata Sai sembari tersenyum setelah berdiri didepannya. "aku mencari mu di apatemen, lalu ternyata ada ibumu.." lanjut Sai, melambatkan ucapannya dikalimat terakhir.

"gommen ne, aku tidak tahu kalau.."

"iie! daijoubu yo—" Show memaksakan senyumnya lalu berbalik memunggungi Sai, menghadap kearah danau. Sai beranjak, mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Show, meraih tubuh tinggi Show dari belakang. Show sedikit terhuyung kedepan saat kedua lengan Sai memeluk tubuhnya erat.

"S-Sai?" Show sedikit menoleh, melihat Sai yang menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kirinya.

"udaranya dingin…" gumam Sai pelan. Show tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan Sai yang tertaut di dadanya.

Suasana hening untuk beberapa saat, sampai Sai bisa merasakan dan mendengar deru nafas berat Show.

"30 menit lagi tepat jam 12 malam.. itu artinya bulan Februari akan berakhir.. akhirnya…" kata Show lega. "aku berhasil melewati ulang tahunku tanpa perubahan, seperti yang lalu..". Show menghela nafas, "kupikir dia datang untukku.." lanjut Show tertunduk, "ternyata dia tidak pernah berubah.. hah.. bodoh!"

Sai mengeratkan pelukannya, masih diam, namun mendengarkan setiap kata yang terucap dari lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu, "4 tahun sekali aku harus menunggunya pulang hingga malam, suara dentuman pintu itu membuatku langsung bangkit berdiri dan tersenyum menyambutnya pulang. Namun, senyum itu berubah menjadi kebencian saat melihatnya pulang dengan keadaan berantakan dengan bau alkohol yang menguar setiap kali dia mengigau.. itu membuatku muak!"

"lalu sekarang disaat aku telah nyaris lepas, tiba-tiba dia datang lagi.. seolah kejadian kemarin bukanlah salahnya.. bisnis dan kehidupan pribadinya tetaplah lebih penting dariku.."

Sai tertegun mendengarkan semuanya. Akhirnya ia tahu lebih jauh tentang Show. Hening, suasanya mendadak hening saat Show mengakhiri ceritanya.

"nee—Show-kun.." panggil Sai pelan, masih memeluk Show dari belakang.

"hm?" Show menoleh.

"cerita masa lalu tidak akan pernah bisa diperbaiki, sekecil apapun. Show yang sekarang, dengan semua yang pernah terjadi, itulah yang membentuk dirimu. Menjadi Show yang kuat, begitu perhatian dengan orang lain, sekecil apapun ingin membuat orang lain bahagia, kau lupa?" tanya Sai.

"Show paham dan benar-benar merasakan bagaimana dikecewakan, karena itu kau tidak ingin itu terjadi pada orang lain kan?" lanjut Sai lagi. Show mengangguk pelan, "termasuk ke ibumu? Sedikit pun kau tidak punya niat mengecewakannya bukan?"

Show tertegun.

"Show, otanjoubi omedettou! Terima kasih telah lahir ke dunia ini, memberikan banyak warna pada kehidupan orang-orang disekitarmu, termasuk aku.." Sai melepaskan pelukannya, dan meminta Show untuk berbalik menghadapnya. Show masih terdiam sampai Sai menyerahkan sebuah gitar case bewarna hitam yang sedari tadi ia letakkan ditanah.

"hai.. hadiah untukmu.." ucap Sai sembari meraih tangan Show untuk menerima hadiahnya.

"ini..?" Show menerimanya ragu-ragu, namun terukir sebuah senyum diwajahnya, membuat Sai tertawa kecil.

"arigatou, Sai-chan.." ucap Show sembari tersenyum. Sai mengangguk.

"ah.. masih ada waktu 15 menit sebelum bulan Februari berakhir.." kata Sai setelah melirik jam tangannya, "masih ada waktu, pergilah.." ucap Sai.

Show mengangguk dan berlari meninggalkan taman, menuju orang yang kini masih menanti untuknya pulang. Orang yang begitu berarti untuk Show, tidak peduli dengan apapun yang telah dilakukannya.

Sai tersenyum dan pandangannya tak pernah lepas menatap punggung Show yang semakin menjauh meninggalkannya. Ia menghela nafas lega lalu mengambil case gitar yang Show tinggalkan di taman.

"ayo pulang.. besok kau harus siap untuk menjadi mainan baru Show.." gumam Sai menatap case gitar ditangannya, lalu berjalan santai meninggalkan taman.

**-OWARI-**


End file.
